Rain
by purplepeopleeater666
Summary: DaixSatoshi short little oneshot... cute


**Okay… here's a little story… I was having a buncha writer's block on my other one (Costly Lovesick… check it out… LOL) and I thought of a cool beginning for a story… so I wrote it down… but the story just kinda kept going… I wrote almost all of it in Chem… in the course of about a week.**

**Okay I ****JUST**** finished watching the dvds… cries wow… and I watched the commentary (FINALLY Satoshi and Krad… I've been waiting… lol) and Greg Ayres said that some people at a con asked him to say "I love you Daisuke" in his Satoshi voice… god I would PAY to hear that… **

**note to self… go to con… find Greg Ayers, get him to say that again and record it somehow…**

**Okay I'm sure you all are tired of me talking… on to the story!!!**

Rain (better title???)

Satoshi was sitting on his bed listening to the rain pounding on his window. He was supposed to be working but he couldn't concentrate. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

_Why would anyone be out at this hour, and in all this rain…?_

Closing his laptop, he walked over and opened the door of his apartment. Daisuke was standing outside the door, soaking wet and looking like he was about to collapse.

"Dai…" Satoshi started but before he could even finish his word, Daisuke had fallen into his arms. His heart started to pound. For a while now he had felt an increasing affection for the boy.

"I'm sorry… I…" Daisuke said, "I have nowhere else to go…"

"Shh. It's okay…: Satoshi said as he lifted Daisuke up and carried him into the bedroom. He placed Daisuke on the bed and pulled up the blanket. He felt like he should get him out the wet clothes but a hot blush spread across his face at the very thought.

_He'll be fine, _Satoshi thought and went to go sleep on the couch in the living room.

Daisuke awoke disoriented. He looked around, blinking.

_This isn't my room. And _this _isn't my bed. Where am I?_

He got out of bed and walked into the living room. He saw Satoshi sleeping on the couch and gasped. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him. The night, the rain, coming here, then nothing…

_I must have passed out… and he let me sleep in his bed…_

"You didn't have to do that for _me_." Daisuke said aloud.

_Well, it's the least I can do to make him breakfast, right? But I have to get out of these clothes first._

His clothes were still damp from having walked so far in the rain. He went back into the bedroom and walked over to the dresser. Searching through the drawers, he found a well worn, comfortable looking pair of jeans and a soft black t-shirt.

_I hope he doesn't mind me wearing his clothes but mine are still damp… _he thought while he got dressed. He hung his wet clothes in the bathroom and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Satoshi awoke to the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen doorway. Inside was Daisuke, wearing Satoshi's favorite pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. He had been meaning to throw that shirt away for months. It was too big for him but on Daisuke it was the perfect size to slip off his shoulder, exposing a smooth neck and shoulder blade. Satoshi couldn't help but stare. Daisuke must have felt him looking because he turned to face the door.

"Oh! Satoshi, you're up!"

Before he had a chance to say anything, Daisuke had thrown his arms around the older boy's waist. He buried his face in Satoshi's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night!" he said, "I just… couldn't go home…"

"It's no problem. I don't mind." Satoshi said, returning the hug.

"Stop being so damn tempting." He whispered into Daisuke's hair.

"What?" Daisuke asked, stepping back.

"Oh. Nothing…" He immediately wanted Daisuke's arms back around his waist.

Without even thinking, he leaned down and caught Daisuke's lips with his own. He felt the smaller boy gasp but Satoshi wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders and he relaxed into the kiss. After what seemed like a lifetime, Satoshi stepped back and tried to decipher the look in the redhead's eyes. Daisuke bit his bottom lip and looked up at Satoshi with a mischievous look. Without warning, he had wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck and presses their lips together again.

**Okay… that's the end… I like it. Cute little story… **

**Well… **_**maybe **_**I'll add another chapter… I don't know… MAYBE. I can ****kinda ****think of a way for it to go but not really… we'll see… **


End file.
